


He Will Chase You

by lolachrome



Category: Noir - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apocalyptic noir. If you run, he will chase you, 'cause he is the Lord. Dean/Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will Chase You

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Sufjan Stevens "Seven Swans"
> 
> Many thanks to my many betas: cathexys. coffeejunkii, goth_clark, mresundance, thandie, and vichan.


End file.
